paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Jellyfish Rescue
This story was done by SistersShiraandSkye and RockytheEco-pup. AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Its a peaceful summer day in Adventure Bay. Mr. Porter and Alex plan to spend the day at the beach but they soon come to realize the beach is covered with jellyfish. They call for the PAW Patrol to help get them back in the water. When Chase and Zuma try to help, they get stung. So now the jellyfish's lives are in the hands of trainees Smoky and Kailey. will they be able to rescue the jellyfish in time? *Mr. Porter *Alex *Ryder *Chase *Zuma *Smoky *Kailey * Marshall It was a warm summer day in Adventure Bay, Mr. Porter was taking Alex to the beach to go swimming. "I can't wait to go swimming Grandpa!" Alex said as he ran down the sidewalk towards the beach. A relaxing day at the beach is just what I need after the week I just had. Thankfully the PAW Patrol was able to come down and help take care of the customers.” Mr Porter replied as he was carrying the towels and cooler. "Look Grandpa, the beach we're here!" Alex beamed as he ran towards the beach unaware the danger in front of him. “Alex look out!” Mr. Porter yells as he pulls the young boy away from the jellyfish he was about to step on. "Whoa! What is that Grandpa?" Alex asked. “It looks like a jellyfish. The beach seems to be covered in them after that storm we had recently.” Mr. Porter explained as he reached into his pocket. “We need the PAW Patrol to help get them back into the water before they die.” Mr. Porter uses his phone to call Ryder. Meanwhile, the pups were washing their trucks. Marshall and Rubble are singing, "Do the pup pup boogie!" “Marshall can you rinse off my truck?” asked Rocky as he finishes scrubbing the roof. "Sure Rocky" Marshall said as he sprays the truck soaking Rocky in the process. “Marshall turn it off!” Rocky pleaded as Marshall realizes what he’s done. "Ewwww now I'm all wet!" Cried Rocky as he was dripping wet. “Hehe, water isn’t so bad Rocky” Smoky smiled as he helped his big brother up. “Easy for you to say, you love water. I’m terrified of it” Rocky responded as he shook the water out of his fur getting the others all wet. "Hey! Rocky watch where you're shaking!" yelled Skye. Up in the Lookout, Ryder is playing a game when his pup-pad rings. He answers it "Hello, Ryder here" “Ryder, it’s Mr. Porter!” Mr. Porter says over the pup-pad. "Hello Mr. Porter what's up?" Ryder asked through the pup-pad “Me and Alex were going to spend the day at the beach but when we got here, the beach was covered in jellyfish. Can you and the PAW Patrol help get them back in the water?” He replies as Alex runs around in the background. "Sure no job is too big no pup is too small!” Ryder happily exclaimed through the pup-pad. “Thanks Ryder!” Mr. Porter says relieved. Ryder pulls out the side of the pup -pad and presses the button signalling the pups. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” Ryder exclaimed through all the pups’ pup tags. "Ryder/Wyder needs us!" Exclaimed Zuma and Rubble at the same time. All the pups and their trainees rush into the elevator. As usual, Marshall is the last one in. “Here I come!” Marshall says as he barrels into the group of pups in the elevator. “I guess that's what you call a barrel roll" Marshall joked. All the pups laughed as the elevator goes up and everyone changes into their uniforms before the elevator reaches the top. The elevator reaches the top and the pups jump out and get into their positions in line with Chase and Smoky leading them. “Ready for action Ryder Sir!" Chase exclaimed. He then nudges Smoky. “Ahem!” “Oh yeah! Ready for action Ryder sir!” Smoky exclaims a little embarrassed. All the pups laugh and turn their attention to Ryder "Thank you for hustling up here pups" Ryder said. “Mr. Porter called and said that the beach is covered in jellyfish. We need to take them back to the ocean. If we don’t, they could die!” All the pups gasp. “We have to help!” says Rubble. “Totally” Zuma said. "Those poor jellyfish" Skye said "Ok for this mission I'll need....Zuma" Ryder said. “We can use your hovercraft to take the jellyfish out to the deep water.” “I’m ready to dive in” Zuma exclaimed "I'll also need... Chase" Ryder said. "We can use to help find all the jellyfish!” “Chase is on the case!” Chase exclaims. “The trainees will stay behind and I'll call them in if they are needed” Ryder said. “Aww!” Smoky and Kailey say in unison. “Don’t worry little bro. I’m sure Ryder will call you!” Rocky says patting his little brother on the back. “All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder yells as he slides down the pole. Chase and Zuma go down the slide and transform their pup houses into their vehicles. One short drive later, Ryder, Chase, and Zuma arrive at the beach. “Wow those are a lot of jellyfish!” Exclaimed Chase as he hopped out of his truck. "When we move them be very careful of their stingers" said Ryder. “Why?” asked Chase tilting his head in curiousity. "Even though a jellyfish is out of water that doesn't mean it won't sting you" said Ryder. “Okay, Ryder!” both pups barked in unison. "So Wyder how awe we supposed to move them back into the water without getting stung?" Asked Zuma. “Hmm....Why don’t you pups use shovels and pails to pick up the jellyfish and I’ll use rubber gloves to pick them up.” Ryder suggested to the pups. "Great idea Ryder sir!" Exclaimed Chase. “Be careful though!” Ryder says putting on his rubber gloves. "Wight we don't need to get stung" Zuma said “Yeah! That would be bad!” Chase said as he grabbed a bucket and pail. "As long as we're careful we won't get stung" said Ryder. Zuma, Chase, and Ryder spent an hour and got half the beach cleaned before something very bad happened. “Owww! Ryder, I got stung!” Chase said as he fell down "Oh no! Chase!" Ryder exclaimed “You best not walk on it to avoid feeling the pain.” “But if I can't walk how will we get the mission done?" Chase asked Ryder as he lays in the sand in pain. “I’ll call Smoky! He can…” “Oww! Wyder, I got stung too!” Zuma yelped as he clenched his paw. "Zuma!" Exclaimed Ryder "Zuma don't walk on it it'll make the pain much worse" said Ryder “Okay Wyder!” Zuma says as Ryder carries him to the clear part of the beach next to Chase. "Looks like I'll need Kailey to come as well" says Ryder He takes out his pup pad and contacts Smoky and Kailey who were racing around the obstacle course. He also contacted Marshall to come down and take care of Chase and Zuma. "Smoky, Kailey, and Marshall I need you three to come to the beach and quick!" Ryder exclaimed through their pup tags. “When there’s laws to be held, this pup does it well!” exclaimed Smoky as he ran to his police truck. “Let’s make a splash!” Kailey said as she did the same thing. “I’m ready for a ruff ruff rescue!” exclaimed Marshall running over to his ambulance. One short drive to the beach later: “Hey Ryder! What’cha need?” Asked Smoky as the three pups ran up to him. "I need Marshall to check out Chase and Zuma because they got stung pretty badly" Ryder said “Oh no!” they each exclaimed in shock. "Yeah! Smoky, Kailey I need you two to take over Chase and Zuma's job but be careful of the stingers" explained Ryder. “We will Ryder!” Kailey exclaimed. “C’mon Smoky, they are this way!” “Right behind you!” replied Smoky as the two trainees ran off towards the half of the beach still covered in jellyfish. "Marshall how are Chase and Zuma?" Ryder asked in concern. “They will be just fine. I gave them some ice for their paws to help keep down the swelling.” Marshall replied as he gives Zuma an ice pack for his paw. "Thank you Marshall" both pups said in unison. “No problem guys!" Marshall responded. “Marshall, why don’t you go help Smoky and Kailey while I take these two back to the Lookout” Ryder said as he puts Chase on the back out his ATV. "Okay Ryder!" Marshall yelled as he ran towards Smoky and Kailey. Ryder places Zuma next to Chase on his ATV and takes off towards the Lookout. "Skye are you there?" Ryder asked calling her from his helmet “I’m right here Ryder!” barks Skye from the top of the Lookout. "Okay, I need you to get two soft beds for Chase and Zuma quick!" Ryder exclaimed. “This puppy’s gotta fly!” Skye exclaims as she runs to get the beds ready. "Thank you Skye see you in a minute" Ryder said as he ends the call Ryder pulls up at the Lookout as Rosie takes them off the ATV and brings them over to the soft beds that Skye set up. “Just hold these ice packs to your paws to help with the stinging and swelling” said Rosie as she hands Chase and Zuma each an ice pack. "Thank you Rosie" both pups said as they took the ice packs and put them on their paws letting out a sigh of relief. "You two stay here and rest while I go back and help Marshall, Kailey and Smoky finish up" said Ryder “But we want to help Ryder, sir!” Chase said as he tried to stand up only to fall right back down. "Chase you and Zuma can't even stand" said Ryder "I’m having Skye take care of you two while I’m gone." "Skye will take care of us arooooo!" Chase said with excitement Ryder then calls Skye over to him "You called me Ryder?" Skye asked "Yes, I need you to take care of Chase and Zuma while I go back and help the others at the beach" said Ryder. Ryder goes back to the beach and when he arrives they are almost done. "Wow guys you cleaned this beach really quick" Ryder said in shock and happiness “Thanks to Marshall’s help, we were able to get a lot of them picked up” Smoky said as he picked up another one. "Ok since I'm back, I'll help you guys get the rest" said Ryder “Okay Ryder!” the pups said as they continued picking up the jellyfish Ryder starts helping the pups to pick up the rest of the jellyfish. Before long, the beach was clean. “Ryder, what are we going to do with the jellyfish?” asked Kailey as she put the last jellyfish in the bucket. "We have to put them back into the ocean but not by the beach we have to bring them far out to sea" said Ryder “I can do it!” beamed Kailey as she wagged her tail in excitement "Well you will have to because we don't have Zuma to drive his hovercraft but be careful and I'll go with you Kailey" said Ryder “Thanks Ryder!” barked Kailey as she got in her hovercraft. “Water we waiting for?” “hehehe! Good luck Kailey!” said Smoky as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "hehehehe thank you baby" *she blushes and leans over the side and kisses him back* “Let’s go return the jellyfish to the ocean!” Ryder said as he changed his ATV into a hovercraft. "Right!" Kailey said in excitement. They rode out past Seal Island until they were far enough away that the jellyfish wouldn’t harm anyone. "This should be far enough Kailey" said Ryder. “Here you go you little jellies!” Kailey says as she pours a few buckets of jellyfish into the ocean. "Here you go little guys" Ryder says as he dumps the buckets of jellyfish into the ocean water. After that, both of them head back to the beach where Smoky and Marshall were waiting. "Here they come Marshall!" Smoky said with excitement. “Yeah. Great job guys!” Marshall barked as Kailey and Ryder arrive on the beach. "Thank you Marshall" Ryder replied “Now let’s head back to the Lookout to check up on Chase and Zuma.” "Okay" all three pups answered in unison They all head back to the Lookout and see Chase and Zuma still icing their paws. “How did it go?” asked Chase as he puts a new ice pack on his paw. "It went well, we got all the jellyfish back into the ocean and far out from the beach" replied Ryder as he hops off his ATV. “How did Smoky and Kailey do?” asked Zuma. "They did really well" said Ryder “That’s great! That means we are doing a good job training them” Chase said as he is able to stand up now. “The toxins from the sting have subsided for now. I can walk again.” “I’m glad you two are feeling better!” Smoky said as he puts his uniform away. "I am too" said Kailey as she goes and puts her uniform away as well "Pups you hungry?" Ryder asked “I could go for a meatball right about now!” Smoky exclaimed as he rubbed his belly. "Okay let's all go to Mr. Porter's Restaurant and get some meatballs what do you say" Ryder said “Yay! Let’s go!” all the pups exclaimed as they all gathered around Ryder. "Hahaha okay okay let's go" Ryder said as he laughed Ryder and the pups got in their vehicles and drove off for a meatball lunch at Mr. Porter’s. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Collaboration Category:RockytheEco-pup's Stories Category:RockytheEco-pup/ChaseandSkyerox Collab